


Cameras and Scares

by What_Am_I_Doing4



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_Am_I_Doing4/pseuds/What_Am_I_Doing4
Summary: The Voltron group are basically in a BuzzFeed Unsolved AU with some adjustments.





	Cameras and Scares

The camera turned on to show two guys sitting in the trunk of a black truck. The shorter guy was a pale Korean with shoulder length, scruffy, black hair. He had black rimmed glasses, red flannel, and a dark gray beanie. The other male was Cuban with piercing blue eyes, freckles, and brown short hair. He had on a light blue shirt covered by a darker blue sweatshirt.  
“Hi, guys! My name is Lance,” the Cuban pointed at himself, “This is Keith,” he gives a small wave to the camera.  
“That’s Hunk,” Lance points off-screen, in the same part of the trunk as him, till his face appeared and disappeared.  
“Pidge,” he points to the top of the truck waiting for them to get down. Which they did with a computer in their lap until they weren’t needed and left.  
“And last but not least, Shiro, Allura, and Coran,”  
“They’re behind the camera,” Keith clarified. Soon the three were saying hello to the camera.  
“Lance before we get off track, why did we start this channel?” Keith looking fondly at his friend as he claps his hands together.  
“Well Keith,” he turned his head towards his friend with charm, “Sometimes we will be in this truck talking about creepy stuff, like ghosts and serial killers. And other times we are at the creepy places,”  
“And what does everyone do?” Keith rushed his words.  
Keith and Lance turned their heads towards Hunk, “I cook and try to stay out of it,” he appears in screen again, “I don’t like the scary stuff,” he left.  
“I do the research and most things involving technology,” Pidge boardly said, typing away on their laptop.  
“I drive,” Shiro says as he sits next to Keith.  
“We listen to what Lance says sometimes, but most of the time we’re paying for stuff,” Allura gestures to her and Coran when they appear over the boys' shoulders.  
“And I tell you what Pidge found,” Lance pointed to Keith.  
“Anyways this concludes our first video,” Keith placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder, “Please in the comments below tell us what you want to see us cover,”  
The camera is turned off.

**Author's Note:**

> Short introduction just to see how it is.


End file.
